


Взаимопонимание

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Demons, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Fear, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Romance, Light Angst, Light Sadism, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Murder, Murder Kink, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Mystery Stories, Mythology - Freeform, Original Mythology, Relationship(s), Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Urban Fantasy, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Искреннее взаимопонимание - одна из самых важных вещей для каждого





	1. 1

Над маленьким, но шумным городком разносились веселые голоса, запахи цветущей липы и бензина; люди мельтешили по залитым солнцем улицам, закрываясь от давящей жары козырьками кепок и шляп. У подножья небольшой каменной лестницы сидел уличный музыкант. Рядом с ним на ступеньках лежала перевернутая шляпа, которая все еще была пуста. 

Почти все прохожие сторонились музыканта, или спешили пройти мимо, опустив головы. И дело было даже не в презрении к нищему оборванцу; музыкант был достаточно молод, приветлив и прилично одет. Но сам он был словно сосредоточением холода и мрака в этот теплый погожий денек; казалось, музыкант обладал некой, отталкивающих посторонних, аурой. А музыка его и вовсе будила в глубинах души неприятный мороз и страх. Но молодой человек похоже вовсе не беспокоился об этом, продолжая сосредоточенно выводить смычком по струнам своей скрипки, не обращая на окружающих никакого внимания. 

В это же время, в доме напротив, окна которого выходили на эту самую улицу, где играл скрипач, проснулся молодой художник, задремавший за работой. Звуки скрипки под окнами разбудили его и теперь он, недовольно отодвинув холст, на котором спал, и стерев рукой с лица пятна краски, подошел к окну. По началу, сквозь сон художник разобрал лишь громкий шум музыки, смешивающийся с гулом проезжающих машин и смехом прохожих, но теперь, замерев у приоткрытого окна, он внимательнее прислушался к мелодии скрипача.

Музыка проникала в его сознание своими ледяными черными щупальцами, скреблась острыми иглами необъяснимого страха, постепенно сменявшегося чем-то величественным и спокойным; в этой музыке слились вся вечность и время; вся Вселенная от рождения ее и до смерти; необъятный космический покой и самые невероятные и темные закоулки сознания; музыка лилась, надламывалась и возносилась, заглушая собой все другие звуки и мысли. 

Художник восхищенно выглянул в окно, ища глазами того, кто был причиной этих удивительных, далеких от нашего мира звуков. Игравший музыкант, все так же равнодушно отгородившись от прохожих, продолжал сидеть на ступеньках, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Кажется, художник и раньше видел этого музыканта, но почему-то никогда до этого момента не замечал, как была чудесна его игра на скрипке. Художник пригладил рукой торчащие в разные стороны длинные рыжеватые волосы и собрал их в хвост; затем схватил куртку и бросился бежать на улицу. Он решил во что бы то не стало подойти к музыканту, сказать ему что-нибудь, спросить его о музыке; художник просто не мог упустить такую возможность, такой поразительный случай; никогда раньше не слышал художник ничего подобного, и это что-то, сокрытое в услышанной им музыке, невероятно походило на отражение его собственной души. 

Художник был очень одинок; ни вся его смелость, ни оптимизм и открытость никак не помогали ему найти друзей; люди попросту не понимали его. Некоторые насмехались над ним, некоторые - даже боялись его веселой навязчивости и странных идей. Никто не хочет говорить о том, что ему не приятно, а все, что занимало художника, по разумению окружающих, именно таким и было - не приятным и совершенно не понятным для них.

Больше всего художник мечтал о человеке, с которым можно было бы говорить откровенно, обо всем, что происходило в его голове, кто бы всегда мог выслушать его жуткие и бредовые идеи. И вот, услышав эту музыку, музыку переполненную мыслями и чувствами, столь похожими на его собственные чувства и мысли, художник решил попытать счастья. Он насыпал в карман горсть мелочи и схватил со стола завернутый в бумагу кусок пирога.

Когда художник спустился по лестнице и вышел из дому, музыкант уже перестал играть, и бережно осматривал скрипку, положив ее на колени. Художник уверенным шагом направился к нему и насыпав первую горсть мелочи в шляпу, сел рядом на лестницу.

Музыкант растерянно и явно удивленно на него уставился.   
«Привет». — сказал художник — «Я - Джексон, художник… Живу в доме напротив и постоянно слышу, как ты играешь… Я никогда раньше не слышал столь волшебную и прекрасную музыку, как у тебя…» Музыкант пожал плечами.   
«Держи, угощайся». — предложил Джексон, вынув из кармана кусок пирога. Музыкант опасливо развернул бумажку, а потом с жадностью стал поглощать лакомство. Джексон смотрел на него широко раскрытыми любопытными глазами.   
«А еще есть?» — напрямик спросил музыкант, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Джексон растеряно похлопал глазами.   
«Да… Но не с собой. Если хочешь, пойдем со мной…» — пробормотал он.   
«Я почти так же беден, как он» — подумалось художнику — «Ему ничего у меня украсть… А еды мне не жалко…» 

Скрипач аккуратно сложил скрипку в чехол, вытряхнул мелочь из шляпы себе в карман, а ее саму взял подмышку. Джексон направился назад в сторону дома, постоянно оглядываясь на музыканта. Тот равнодушно и слегка сердито смотрел в ответ. «Знаешь, я считаю, что мы — бедные творческие, должны помогать друг другу и поддерживать, чем можем… Ведь мы в одинаковом положении». — сообщил Джексон, отпирая дверь своей квартиры. 

Квартира была старой и тесной, почти под самой крышей. Одна из стен угловой комнаты была скошена, еще больше уменьшая пространство; вторая комната была мастерской, где стоял мольберт, картины, холсты и прочие, не только художественные принадлежности. Музыкант оставил в коридоре свою скрипку и пальто и босиком прошел в мастерскую. Джексон направился на кухню ставить чайник. 

«Это поразительно…» — вдруг прошептал музыкант, проводя кончиком пальца по поверхности одной из картин. Джексон как раз заходил в комнату с чайником и тарелкой печенья. 

«Мне нравится». — музыкант обернулся к Джексону. Тот только натянуто улыбнулся, протягивая парню печенье и чайник. В темных глазах музыканта заиграл какой-то новый восхищенный блеск, но больше он ничего не сказал и сел на стул, начав молча жевать печенье. 

Джексон сел напротив музыканта на краешек своей кровати и стал разглядывать; у музыканта были невероятно бледные тонкие пальцы, с просвечивающими голубоватыми венами; на длинном лице, обрамленном светлыми кудрями остро выделялся прямой нос и темные, глубокие глаза, в которых отражалось что-то запредельное и космическое.

Музыкант перестал жевать и поднял взгляд на Джексона. 

«Хватит так пристально на меня пялиться». — смущенно попросил он.

«Извини, просто задумался». — Джексон отвел взгляд в сторону. 

«Твоя музыка… Ты сам сочиняешь ее? Для меня музыка всегда была чем далеким и магическим… Как тебе это удается?» — пробормотал Джексон. 

Музыкант снова молча пожал плечами. «Мне кажется, эта музыка, в некотором роде, озвучивает то, что я изображаю на картинах…» — продолжал художник. Музыкант, еще больше смутившись, слегка покраснел и внимательно огляделся по сторонам. 

«Похоже на то. Мне так понравились твои работы как раз потому, что они словно иллюстрируют мою музыку…» — он тихо усмехнулся. Джексон хотел рассказать еще что-то, даже уже вытянул руку, указывая на одну из работ, но музыкант перебил его. 

«Ты так добр ко мне. Мне кажется, я должен чем-то отплатить тебе за гостеприимство…» — сказал музыкант. Он уже съел все печенье и теперь задумчиво вертел в руках пустой чайник. 

Сбитый со своей мысли Джексон растерялся и сердито возразил — «Да нет, что ты, мне ничего не надо… Как я уже сказал, нам стоит помогать другим нашим коллегам по несчастью…» 

Музыкант продолжал молча вертеть в руках чайник, опустив на него взгляд.

«Хотя…» — вдруг пришло в голову художнику — «Ты можешь мне попозировать. Я должен тренироваться рисовать людей… А ты очень удачно сидишь, и забавно.» Музыкант поднял на Джексона удивленный взгляд, а потом тихо, почти беззвучно рассмеялся. Джексон тоже смутился. 

«Сиди так, не шевелись, я схожу за красками…» — взволнованно крикнул он, убегая в другую комнату и начиная рыться в коробках. Музыкант проводил его взглядом. Но тут, через пару секунд, Джексон заскочил обратно, все еще без красок. 

«Тебя зовут то как?» — спросил он музыканта. 

«Ллойд». — ответил тот, снова беззвучно усмехнувшись. Джексон кивнул и опять скрылся в дверях, а из комнаты продолжили доноситься грохот и шорохи.

Ллойд в очередной раз, уже более внимательно, стал изучать окружавшие его картины и зарисовки. Как и художник, он порой ощущал себя лишним в этом мире; но в отличии от Джексона, он не любил людей и не стремился к нем, довольствуясь миром своего мрачного воображения и занимаясь лишь делами, интересными ему. 

Большинство окружающих казались Ллойду омерзительными, пустыми и корыстными людьми; он с трудом кому-то доверял и боялся сказать или сделать что-то лишнее, что бы не одобрили родители или окружающие; кроме того, Ллойд очень боялся любого наказания. Его собственный мир воображения, не смотря на все, был для Ллойда дороже и ближе реального, и Ллойд ни за что не согласился бы отказаться от этого выдуманного мира, выбрав гордое уединение в нем. 

Ллойд и не надеялся на понимание или то, что его мысли вдруг могут кому-то показаться интересными и потому любопытный художник удивил его. Ллойд считал себя психически больным человеком, ведь все что привлекало его по большей части должно было вызывать у обычного человека отвращение и страх. Таких людей, как он, окружающие всегда считали опасными и пытались излечить или устранить, и Ллойд прекрасно понимал, почему. На чьем-нибудь другом месте он бы и сам старался держаться от себя подальше. Осознавая себя столь ужасным человеком, Ллойд все же не пытался исправиться, лишь научился скрывать свою сущность. 

Когда же Ллойд оказался в доме Джексона и увидел все великолепие мрачных красок его картин, в душе юноши невольно забилась надежда на то, что этот человек сможет понять и принять его, ведь их увлечения столь схожи, не смотря на различные, на первый взгляд, характеры. Из размышлений Ллойда вывел голоса Джексона, сообщивший, что он готов начать рисовать. Ллойд устроился по удобнее и с любопытством посмотрел на Джексона, разложившего холст и краски на этюднике. 

Пока Джексон рисовал Ллойда, тот, переборов свой страх и недоверие, решился начать разговор; к его облегчению, все, что он рассказывал, не вызывало у Джексона отвращения и страха; он ощущал в нем неподдельные восхищение и заинтересованность.

Вдруг, взгляд Ллойда упал на небольшой будильник, стоявший на столе художника.  
«Ах, уже так много времени! Я должен идти!» — всполошился музыкант.   
«Что? Почему?» — удивился Джексон.   
«Мои родители не любят, когда я опаздываю. Я их ни о чем не предупреждал, а уже должен был быть дома…» — взволновано сказал парень, поднимаясь и виновато смотря на Джексона.   
«Понимаю… Но я же должен закончить портрет…» — сказал художник.   
«Я обязательно приду к тебе завтра!» — пообещал Ллойд, хватая пальто и скрипку и убегая прочь. 

«Постой, ты шляпу забыл…!» — крикнул ему вслед Джексон, но парень уже не слышал его, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Джексон, вздохнув, вернулся в комнату и уныло посмотрел на незаконченный рисунок.

Ллойд несся по улице; сердце его колотилось от волнения и быстрого бега; он даже на мгновение позабыл о познакомившимся с ним сегодня художнике. Но как только он вошел в своды унылого старинного особняка, давно обветшалого и потерявшего свои величие и богатство, как образ светлой мастерской полной фантастических работ и сидящий среди них лохматый улыбающийся парень вновь предстали в его воображении.

Пожилой отец сидел в кресле, куря трубку;   
«Ты опоздал на пол часа». — холодно сообщил он. — «Надеюсь, ты хоть немного заработал, иначе не получишь ужин».   
Ллойд виновато подошел к отцу и высыпал на стол горсть мелочи. Отец кивнул ему и Ллойд, забрав тарелку супа с кухни, где подметала нервная, со слегка безумным взглядом мать, направился в свою комнату. 

Ллойду было 20, но он нигде не работал, из-за проблем с физическим и психическим здоровьем, как утверждали его родители. Из-за этих же проблем родители Ллойда чрезмерно продолжали опекать его и никуда далеко не пускали его одного. Большую часть жизни мальчик провел на домашнем обучении; экзамены в университет он провалил, но готовился поступать снова в этом году.

Мать, переставшая подметать, взглянула на Ллойда с отвращением и недовольством; Ллойд опустил глаза и постарался побыстрее уйти прочь; идя из кухни к своей комнате, он вновь прошел мимо отца; тот читал газету с заголовком «Загадочные ночные убийства участились… Есть предположения что этому виной…» Что этому виной Ллойду видно не было, да и ему особо и не хотелось знать. 

Из комнаты наверху высунулась мордашка младшей сестры. Ллойд показал ей язык и она обиженно спряталась. В отличии от Ллойда, сестру родители любили и баловали… Девочка была сильной, здоровой, общительной и почти идеально училась в школе. Прям-таки ребенок мечты. 

Отец Ллойда был психологом, и постоянно проводил на юноше свои психологические опыты, как казалось Ллойду, а мать, по мнению юноши, и вовсе считала его сумасшедшим и дьявольским ребенком и постоянно пыталась спасти его от этого какими-то изощренными наказаниями. Кроме того, Ллойда постоянно заставляли глотать всякие таблетки, но последнее время Ллойд только делал вид, что пил их, а сам выплевывал; ему казалось, что от этих таблеток ему лишь хуже и все это какой-то очередной эксперимент отца. Что с ним на самом деле происходит и от чего его лечат, Ллойд не представлял, и дать ответ ему не удосуживались. 

В своей комнате Ллойду стало немного легче; он запер дверь и уселся на кровати есть суп. Комната Ллойда выглядела почти обычной, лишь из глубины шкафов, полок, из-под бумаг, из-под кровати просачивались осколки его души в спрятанных и затаенных предметах и творениях. Ллойд печально взглянул на свою скрипку и, осторожно взяв ее и закрыв глаза, вновь заиграл музыку, которую сочинил утром на уличной лестнице. 

Отец на нижнем этаже сердито нахмурился и переложил в зубах трубку. 

«Снова затянул свою замогильную трель». — проворчала мать, выглядывая из кухни. — «Сломала бы давно эту скрипку, да кем ему тогда работать и учиться, он кроме игры на ней ни на что и не способен…» 

Отец только что-то недовольно проворчал. 

«Впервые сегодня от этого польза…» — добавила мать, увидев мелочь и сгребая ее в фартук. 

А Ллойд уже никого и ничего не слышал, погрузившись в свой запредельный мир фантазий.

На следующий день, когда еще было ранее прохладное утро, в дверь Джексона позвонили. Потом еще раз, громче. Художник сонно поплелся к дверям. «Кто там?» — недовольно крикнул он. 

«Э-эт-это Ллойд». — послышался в ответ тихий неуверенный голос. Джексон отпер дверь. 

«Ты чего в такую рань?» — проворчал он. Ллойд растерялся. 

— «Я уже давно проснулся… Не думал, что ты еще спишь…» Джексон смущенно пригладил торчащие в разные стороны волосы. 

«Ничего страшного. Проходи, я поставлю чайник…» — ответил художник. 

Ллойд уселся в мастерской на пыльное старое кресло, которое обнаружилось в углу. Вскоре вернулся Джексон, более менее причесанный, с чайником и бутербродами в руках. Он уже окончательно проснулся, и поставив все на табурет перед Ллойдом, пошел за красками и холстом. Ллойд почувствовал, что краснеет и обернулся к небольшому пыльному зеркалу поодаль; щеки его и правда все пылали. Он закрыл лицо руками. Сразу же, его окутали темнота и прохлада, и сердце перестало волнительно стучать. Он вздохнул, окончательно успокоившись.

Ллойд всем своим существом ощущал исходящие от Джексона неподдельные заботливость, вежливость и правильность. Не видя он сам работ художника и того, как тот их пишет, то Ллойд никогда бы не подумал что этот жизнерадостный, приветливый, всем и каждому помогающий и никогда ни на кого не повышающий голос парень может хранить в своем воображении столь жуткие миры. Ллойда пугало хорошее и добродушное поведение Джексона и терпимое отношение к его, Ллойда, воображению. 

В это время художник уже пришел назад и стал раскладывать свои инструменты. Ллойд с подозрением глядел на него, пытаясь понять, какой же он на самом деле. К чему эта натянутая маска милого и порядочного человека? Он хотел знать то, что жило в душе Джексона, хотел слышать то, что было в его сознании, он хотел увидеть в нем отражение своего мрака, почувствовать, что он не одинок в нем… Джексон же лишь все так же задумчиво подготавливал краски, а потом попросил Ллойда сесть в ту же позу, что вчера.

Ллойд печально вздохнул, беря в руки чайник. Быть может, рискнуть самому? Снова попытаться начать разговор на свои сомнительные темы? Почему Джексон молчит, разве так же как и Ллойд не жаждал он понимания, уважения и принятия его идей и интересов, миров его фантазий, которые пугали всех прочих? Почему он не делится ими с ним, не хочет поведать о них? Быть может, еще слишком рано? Ллойд закусил губу. Он слишком долго мучился и хотел выплеснуть все как можно скорее. Он не нуждался в людях и общении, когда те пренебрежительно относились к нему и считал, что все люди таковы; но когда вдруг понял, что Джексон похож на него, уже никак не мог молчать и нуждался в его оценке.

Даже когда Джексон закончил портрет, Ллойд продолжил приходить к нему. Ллойд много говорил о себе и о своем воображении; иногда играл на скрипке и слушал истории Джексона. Оказалось, что тот все-таки тоже способен многое рассказать; мир в голове Джексона был не менее яркий и продуманный, чем мир Ллойда. Маска раскололась и рассыпалась; Ллойд больше не ощущал натянутости и не искренности. Джексон позволял себе немного больше грубости и откровенной правды и своих чувств и переживаний вместе с ними; но не смотря на признание своей реальной мрачной сущности, Джексон продолжал все с той же внимательностью заботится о Ллойде. 

Он подавал ему пальто, угощал чаем с печеньем, поправлял шарфик, усаживал по удобнее на кресло и при любой возможности старался обнять или хотя бы слегка коснуться музыканта. Ллойд относился к этому со спокойным равнодушием, ничего не имея против, но и не пытаясь что-либо сделать в ответ. По не ясным ему причинам он вообще недолюбливал объятья и прикосновения людей, но Джексону они прощались. 

Порой, Ллойда охватывало странное ощущение; будто он каким-то образом чувствовал и видел души окружающих его людей; и вот и сейчас, когда они сидели с Джексоном рядом на кресле и художник читал вслух приключенческую книгу, Ллойду мерещилось теплое, исходящее от Джексона сияние; оно пульсировало и колыхалось, переливалось тусклыми нежными цветами и пахло землей, красками и старой бумагой.

Сияние притягивало к себе, и Ллойд, не вольно потянувшись за ним, уткнулся в плечо Джексона и взял его под руку. Художник удивленно уставился на музыканта и смущенно улыбнувшись, погладил его по голове. 

«Читай дальше». — попросил Ллойд, сворачиваясь клубочком рядом с Джексоном и прикрывая глаза. 

Сладкое сиянье почти поглотило Ллойда, и он стал засыпать.


	2. 2

Сквозь тепло стал пробиваться холодный, пронизывающий ветер. Ллойд открыл глаза. Он сидел посреди улицы, в незнакомом темном переулке. Людей кругом не было. Рядом валялись какие-то ящики и мусор. Ллойд не знал, где он, и не помнил, как тут оказался. 

Под ногами хлюпало что-то густое и красное. Ллойд отдернул ботинок и отпрянул назад; за ящиками он разобрал очертания какой-то фигуры и осторожно подошел к ней, обходя кровавую лужу. Оказалось, что фигура принадлежит молодой девушке; горло ее было кем-то то ли перегрызено, то ли перерезано; в любом случае, она была кем-то жестоко убита; на ее белоснежном лице навсегда замерли непередаваемые ужас и страх неизбежной смерти. 

Ллойд невероятно испугался и еле сдержал крик; хотя в нем и не возникло тошнотворного отвращения при виде трупа, мысль о том, что он проснулся неизвестно где, рядом с местом убийства, ужаснула его; а что если кто-то решит, что он свидетель, или того хуже - подозреваемый, найдут здесь его следы или отпечатки пальцев… Парень не оглядываясь бросился бежать. Вскоре, запутанные переулки вывели его на более менее оживленную и светлую улицу и он смог спросить одного из прохожих как пройти по адресу, где он жил. 

Когда Ллойд вернулся домой, родители спокойно продолжали заниматься своими делами. Ллойд глянул на большие часы висевшие над камином в гостиной. Он пришел даже немного раньше обещанного. 

«Как твой приятель художник поживает?» — спросила, без особого интереса, мать, заходя в гостиную. 

«Отлично…» — пробормотал Ллойд. Он никак не мог понять, что же случилось. 

Поднявшись в свою комнату, Ллойд, с вдруг навалившимся на него волнением, позвонил Джексону. Длившиеся несколько секунд гудки показались Ллойду вечностью.

«Привет, Ллойд. Что такое, ты опять что-то у меня забыл?» — послышался привычный голос художника. Парень облегченно вздохнул. 

«Все нормально, я кое-что должен тебе рассказать…» — Ллойд понизил голос. Тут за дверью раздались шаги. 

«Хотя, я могу поговорить с тобой об этом и завтра». — воскликнул Ллойд, вешая трубку. Шаги некоторое время пошуршали у дверей, а потом ушли вниз.

Ночью Ллойд никак не мог заснуть; пару раз он проваливался в забытье, но его мучили кошмары. Он невольно глянул на тумбочку. Уже месяц он врал о том, что принимает лекарства. Быть может, он ошибся и стоит все-таки глотать эти странные, непонятного действия таблетки? Но, так и не решившись ничего сделать, под утро Ллойд наконец заснул. Ллойд увидел непонятный сон; словно он был на местах различных убийств, а последним оказалось как раз убийство той девушки, где по не ясным ему причинам парень очутился. 

Сны эти были столь яркими и живыми, что походили на реальные, недавние воспоминания; кроме того, во сне Ллойда постоянно посещало ощущение голода, но даже если он пытался утолить его хлебом и яблоками, которые иногда проскальзывали во сне, это не помогало.

Это чувство голода было ни на что не похожим, не обычным; Ллойду хотелось не просто чего-нибудь съесть; ему хотелось откусить кусочек туманного сияния, исходящего от людей, окружавших его во сне. В реальности так Ллойд ощущал человеческие души. Ллойд пытался проснуться, избавиться от этого, но не мог; только когда голод довел его до желания накинуться на одного из людей, с особо ярко сияющей душой, Ллойд смог проснуться. 

Юноша был весь в холодном поту, побледневшие руки тряслись. Он тяжело вздохнул и провел пальцами по вздыбленным волосам. Он кое-что вспомнил. Это было чем-то глубоко зарытым в его памяти, тщательно запрятанным, но все же, реальным… Ллойд в ужасе взглянул на свои руки. Потом встал и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Он смотрел долго и упорно, но ничего не происходило. Он ощупал свое лицо руками. Потом оделся и спустившись вниз несколько раз умылся. Он выглядел не выспавшимся и больным, но ему было все равно. Взяв с собой скрипку, Ллойд направился к Джексону.

Только Ллойд вступил на порог дома художника, как его окружило привычное теплое сияние; теперь он видел его уже слегка по другому и осознавал, что оно было душой Джексона. Кроме того, Ллойд окончательно вспомнил и осознал кое-что с ним произошедшие. 

«Джексон…» — дрожащим голосом прошептал Ллойд, хватаясь бледной рукой за край двери. 

«Что с тобой, что такое?» — испуганно спросил парень, кидаясь к Ллойду и подхватывая его под руки. 

«Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать…» — прошептал Ллойд. 

Джексон отвел его в мастерскую и усадил в кресло. Ллойд уже успокоился и теперь пощелкивал пальцами, обдумывая, с чего бы начать. Ему вдруг подумалось, что будет нелепо прям вот так неожиданно вывалить все, что он сейчас осознал, на Джексона, с которым они и знакомы то всего пару недель. 

Джексон стоял напротив широко раскрыв глаза и нетерпеливо нахмурившись.

«Понимаешь… Я болен. Я должен был принимать таблетки, но перестал… Мне казалось, от них только хуже, да и я не понимал от чего и зачем они…» — неуверенно начал Ллойд. 

«Так ты болеешь, тебе плохо? Я думаю, почему у тебя такой вид… Я сейчас…» — засуетился художник, но Ллойд схватил его за руку, останавливая. 

«Нет, ты не понял… Это… Это связанно с психикой. Мои родители считали, что я ненормальный, пытались меня лечить… Я и сам так думал, а потом узнал о других похожих на меня… А в довершении всего я встретил тебя. Тогда я подумал, что я нормальный, просто мое мировоззрение отлично от убеждений моих родителей, но ведь это совсем не делает меня психом». — пробормотал музыкант, опуская взгляд. Джексон, присевший на ручку кресла рядом с Ллойдом, кивнул. 

«Но, к сожалению », — с горечью продолжил Ллойд — «Я не просто человек с отличным от чьего-то мировоззрением и мрачным миром фантазий. Я и есть порождение мрака и зла… Я не знаю как и почему, но я причастен к произошедшим недавно убийствам». Голос Ллойда задрожал. 

«Что? Что ты несешь?» — рассердился было Джексон, но резко умолк, взглянув в холодные темные глаза парня, в глубинах которых плясали зловещие искры. 

«Недавно я очнулся на месте убийства. Я не понял как, испугался… Просто проснулся там. А потом, постепенно, начал вспоминать… Размыто и не ясно, но однозначно правдоподобно. Я еще не все до конца вспомнил, но знаю, что это сделал я. Я — чудовище! Я… Я делал это потому что ощущал голод. Я жажду человеческих душ». — сказал Ллойд нагибаясь к самому лицу Джексона и глядя в его тусклые голубые глаза своими темными и горящими. Джексон отстранился от него. 

«У тебя жар. Я отведу тебя домой. Ты выпьешь свои таблетки…» — строго сказал он. Ллойд снова схватил его за руку, больно впиваясь в нее ногтями. 

«Успокойся. Все будет хорошо. Наверное все эти страхи и нервы из-за твоей болезни, как ты сам сказал…» — проворчал Джексон, пытаясь вырвать руку. 

«Но я не болен. Я — демон. Лекарства похоже сдерживали мою сущность…» — пробормотал Ллойд. Джексон, окончательно рассердившись, высвободил свою руку и поволок Ллойда к дверям. 

«Тогда ты точно обязан выпить лекарства.» — сказал он.

Ллойд расстроено вздохнул и повиновался. Джексон ему не поверил. Теперь ему придется выживать с этим в одиночку…

Джексон в задумчивости опустился на кресло и уставился на мольберт с незаконченной картиной. Тонкие серо-зеленые щупальца и органы вроде сердца и каких-то прожилок и вен инопланетного существа сплетались в безумный узор механических частей с частями тела другого пришельца. С непомерно тонких, металлический пальцев, под которыми пульсировали огоньки света, стекала кровь. Провода, трубки, артерии, пальцы с тонкими сухожилиями, железная механическая броня на позвоночнике, острое худое лицо, с подведенными к нему баллонами и трубками… 

Джексон провел рукой по уже засохшему слою краски, испытывая невольное возбуждение. Его сны и выдуманные кошмары всегда были для него лишь игрой воображения; Джексон четко осознавал разницу между ней и реальностью. Какие бы привлекательные и захватывающие вещи он не видел внутри своего сознания, ему никогда не приходило в голову желать исполнить их в настоящей жизни. О каких бы порой страшных и безумных вещах не думал художник, какие бы картины не рождались из-под его кисти, он знал, что они всего лишь придуманные. Они не пугали его, напротив, он испытывал наслаждение от вида причудливых нечеловеческих существ, соединений живого и механического, и еще большее — от переноса всего этого на бумагу и холсты.

Рисуя их, Джексон сам соприкасался с ними, уходил в этот мир, становился его частью и этого более чем доставало ему, что бы успокоиться и получить эмоциональную разрядку. Он знал, что имел странности и отклонения, но кому какое дело до них, пока они жили лишь в его голове? Художник никогда в жизни не причинил бы никому вреда и даже и не помышлял об этом. Даже о том, что кому-то не приятно слышать он бы и не стал рассказывать, тем более — что-то такое совершать. 

Слова Ллойда напугали Джексона; ему казалось, что юноша получал тоже удовольствие от похожих мрачных грез; а что если Ллойд говорил все это всерьез? Что если он не видит той грани между реальностью и сном? Какого это — самому оказаться в фантастическом ужастике? В своих фантазиях Джексон был на стороне тьмы, обладающий властью и свободой действий, вольный рушить, убивать и подчинять; но в реальности он мог оказаться по другую сторону. И какой-нибудь настоящий маньяк или псих, не осознающий, что уже проснулся, запросто прикончил бы его, еще и как-нибудь похуже, чем мог представить себе Джексон. Он ощущал, что Ллойд доверяет ему и знал, что в случае чего, сможет с ним справится; но мысль о том, что его друг может и вправду быть опасен, взволновала художника.

Вернувшись домой, Ллойд таки выпил свои злополучные таблетки и продолжил их пить и на следующий день, когда родители говорили их принимать. Но тяжелое состояние не отступало и все новые и новые воспоминания проникали в разум Ллойда. Отвращение и страх уже пропали у него. Он полностью контролировал себя и свои новые ощущения, хотя и стать снова обычным человеком, ничего не знающим и не помнящим о настоящем себе, ему все еще хотелось. Но как это теперь сделать, Ллойд не знал; таблетки похоже больше не действовали, или это произошло из-за того, что парень перестал их принимать, но теперь он прекрасно понял, что он — демон. 

Каким образом он, демон, оказался в этом теле и были ли его родители его настоящими родителями, Ллойд не знал; с самого раннего детства, сколько он помнил себя, он жил тут, в этой семье, среди этих людей. Но уже тогда окружающие не любили его, а со стороны родителей Ллойд подвергался постоянным нападкам и выговорам, совершенно не понимая, за что они были, и так и не начав понимать даже до сих пор. Кроме того, Ллойд остро ощущал сущности людей, их эмоции, то, говорили ли они правду; со временем он стал полноценно видеть их души, не только их призрачные внешние проявления, а с возрастом так и вообще смог прикасаться к этим душам и даже поглощать их энергию. 

В один из дней Ллойд убил какое-то животное, не то крысу, не то хорька, полностью выпив его душу; с того то момента родители и стали давать ему те таблетки, после чего память парня и демонические ощущения стали размазываться и исчезать куда-то в глубь его подсознания. Еще Ллойд вспомнил, что родители общались с какими-то непонятными людьми, напоминающими некую секту; вероятно, они то и дали эти таблетки родителям Ллойда. 

Но теперь, судя по всему, демоническая сущность Ллойда вышла из-под контроля и хотя внешне, на уровне сознания, ее сдерживали лекарства, по ночам он начал убивать людей, терзаемый диким голодом… А может, просто старая доза таблеток уже не могла утолить голода Ллойда, и он должен пить их в большем количестве? При этой мысли по спине юноши пробежали мурашки. Он надеялся, что теперь, когда его сознание вновь восстановилось и все части личности в его власти, он сможет удержать своего демона от убийств.

Прошла пара дней; Ллойд методично принимал таблетки, но лишь все сильнее, хотя и медленно, ощущал демонический голод. Кроме него и полностью вернувшихся воспоминаний, Ллойд обнаружил у себя и некоторые необычные способности: все его повреждения и раны невероятно быстро восстанавливались, он начал лучше видеть в темноте, а так же стал немного сильнее и быстрее; но, учитывая, что несколько дней тому назад он голыми руками убивал людей, подумалось Ллойду, это только начало; просто демонические силы еще не полностью вышли с бессознательного уровня на контролируемый им. 

Быть сильными Ллойду нравилось; но не мог же он постоянно убивать людей; к тому же в сознательном состоянии он пока был не готов к такому. Посему, парень старательно пытался придумать, как ему утолить свою жажду без насилия; Ллойд решил, что если голод снова станет мучительно заметным, он попробует выпить душу какого-нибудь небольшого животного или птицы, коих множество шастало по помойкам.

Успокоив себя этой мыслью, Ллойд решил пойти проведать Джексона, к которому уже давно не заходил, ссылаясь на плохое самочувствие. Стоило только Ллойду выйти на улицу, как сияние чужих душ окружило его. Теперь он понял, почему поглощал именно человеческие души; в сравнении с птичьими и крысиными они были такими большими, сияющими, аппетитными… 

Правда, у некоторых людей попадались и грязные, и ссохшиеся, и крохотные больные душонки, вызывавшие у Ллойда отвращение и неприязнь. Он поймал себя на мысли, что глядит на всех них лишь как на еду; одна была более вкусной и сытной, другая менее, третья — и вовсе испорченная и не съедобная… Ллойд встряхнул головой и закрыл лицо руками; привычная прохлада рук освежила его и успокоила. Когда Ллойд вновь открыл глаза и убрал от лица руки, души окружающих стали видны ему лишь в виде слабо заметных, преследующих людей сияний, и то не у всех. Облегченно вздохнув, юноша направился к дому художника.

У дверей квартиры приятная мрачная атмосфера и заботливость Джексона вновь засияли перед Ллойдом в виде переливов души художника. Но эта душа отличалась от прочих; только сейчас, стоя на пороге и глядя в упор на Джексона, радостно что-то ему говорящего, Ллойд это почувствовал. Отличалась от прочих душа Джексона не только тем, что была невероятно яркой, сильной и просто переполненной энергией и воображением; она сама была готова поделиться этой энергией с Ллойдом. 

Прочие души представали перед Ллойдом жертвами, которые приходилось добывать; душа Джексона была угощением на блюдечке, со всей его преданностью и уважением к Ллойду отдаваемая ему. Стоило лишь немного направить Джексона, что бы тот сам полностью открыл ее музыканту… Словно в тумане Ллойд проследовал за Джексоном в мастерскую. Джексон сел напротив, указав на одну из недавно начатых картин, став весело о ней повествовать. 

Художник снова поддавался своему искушающему темному наслаждению от собственных фантазий; Джексон не стеснялся их, но вдруг подумал, а не мог ли Ллойд воспринять их серьезно? В глазах его проскользнуло беспокойство, но Ллойд показался ему совершенно прежним и спокойным, и потому страхи его немного поубавились. От чая и печенья Ллойд отказался. Сейчас он нуждался в другом лакомстве. 

Когда Джексон смущенно закончил очередную свою историю и Ллойд дал ей пару критических оценок, он пересел поближе к художнику и опасливо взял его за руку. 

«Я хотел бы сказать, как ты стал для меня важен, Джексон…» — сообщил он. — «Я вижу в тебе отражение своего мрачного мира и своей боли. У меня еще никогда ни с кем из людей не возникало такого взаимопонимания…» 

Он обнял Джексона и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Страх, еще теплящийся в сердце художника почти совсем растаял. Ллойд теперь же ясно видел все чувства и переливы души художника. Его нежность и влюбленность пахли чем-то не приторно сладким; горечь и боль потерь и одиночества были чисты и хрустящи; огонь и гнев души Джексона обжигали, а случавшиеся порой приступы ненависти и отчаяния были кислы, наподобие лимона. Ллойд облизнулся и поднял голову, заглядывая в широко раскрытые, удивленные глаза художника.   
«Ну же, я же вижу, что и ты думаешь о том же…» — пробормотал Ллойд. — «Как долго ты был один, против всего этого мира? Мира, где тебя ненавидят и презирают, за то, что ты не такой, как они, мира, где тебя готовы наказывать, унижать и истреблять, называя психом, называя монстром, лишь за несколько твоих безобидных мыслей, чувств и слов…»

Джексон сильнее впился пальцами в спину Ллойда, которого обнимал в ответ; Ллойд слышал, как стучит сердце художника и дрожат в волнении руки. Он осторожно потянулся к лицу Джексона и робко поцеловал в щеку; потом еще, в губы. Джексон попытался неловко ответить. Ллойд прикрыл глаза и продолжил настойчиво целовать художника.

Душа Джексона билась и трепетала от его чувств, таких сильных, что они даже пересилили собой голод Ллойда. Ллойд пораженно открыл глаза и взглянул на покрасневшего и совершенно смущенного Джексона, который сразу же отвел глаза.

«Невероятно…» — пробормотал Ллойд. — «Ты что, правда так меня любишь?»

Ему стало плохо. Как он мог хоть пальцем прикоснуться к это душе, не то что откусить кусочек?..

«Да». — сказал Джексон, бережно беря Ллойда за подбородок. — «Мне всегда было плевать, кто передо мной, какого пола, возраста, расы, да и вообще, человек ли… Я искал взаимопонимания. Свободы. Искренности. Того, кто бы смог погрузиться со мной в мое космическое небытие и не осуждал бы меня за то, кто я есть. Никто никогда не делал для меня так много, как ты…» Он сам снова поцеловал Ллойда. 

Ллойд кинулся ему на шею, повалив на кровать, на краю которой они сидели.

«Отпусти меня!» — рассердился Джексон, закашлявшись. 

Ллойд слегка разжал руки. Душа Джексона была прямо перед ним, и его охватывало ее сияньем, передавая ему все чувства и эмоции Джексона. Джексон обнял Ллойда за талию и с любопытством на него уставился, ожидая, что будет дальше. Ллойд ощущал его робость и неуверенность, хотя чувства в душе юноши все так же ярко пылали. Они снова стали аппетитно манить демона. Ллойд нагнулся и поцеловал Джексона в шею, совсем рядом с его душой; Ллойду ужасно хотелось укусить ее, но он позволил Джексону отвечать ему и трогать его. 

Осмелевший художник стал аккуратно стягивать с Ллойда рубашку; тот покорно стряхнул ее, изящно подернув плечами. Ни одному из них и в голову не приходило остановиться или задуматься о происходящем. Один видел перед собой лишь сияющую, аппетитную, горящую эмоциями душу, а другой — такого желанного, очаровательного, хрупкого, близкого ему душой и телом юношу.

Душа Джексона сама просилась в руки Ллойда и тот, влекомый желанием, переборовшим все страхи и беспокойства, бережно сжал ее в своих тонких пальцах и нежно прикоснулся губами к прохладному эфиру. Он сделал лишь один осторожный глоток, почти ничего не отнявший из безграничного внутреннего сияния Джексона, но он оказался столь сытным и приятным, что ощущение демонического голода Ллойда почти полностью пропало.

Юноша позволил Джексону поменяться с ним местами, оказавшись в его объятьях прижатым к кровати. Он открыл глаза и смущенно посмотрел на художника; похоже, глоток из его души никак не отразился на состоянии Джексона, хотя Ллойд знал, что парень почувствовал его к ней прикосновение. Ллойд невольно задрожал, боясь того, что художник может разозлится на это. 

«Можешь взять еще…» — вдруг сказал Джексон — «Я думал, ты это выдумал, но сейчас ощутил нечто, о чем ты говорил, ощутил свою душу… И твои демонические пальчики. Я хочу, что бы сделал это еще…» 

Джексон со вздохом запрокинул голову, не в силах сопротивляться удовольствиям. Это было похоже на прекрасный сон, на игру воображения, где Джексону ничего не грозило, где он был волен делать, все что пожелает, и где самое жуткое и безумное становилось само собой разумеющимся. 

Ллойд удивленно распахнул глаза. «Ты серьезно?» — недоверчиво спросил он. Джексон кивнул ему и, с блаженством проведя рукой по худым бокам и животу Ллойда, вновь принялся его целовать. 

Ллойд ощущал, что опять проваливается в какое-то иное измерение, где перед ним сияет душа Джексона; он увидел свои черные, сотканные из мрака пальцы, вытянувшиеся еще сильнее и вновь дотронулся ими до души художника. Она была для Ллойда не едой, скорее сосудом, наполненным каким-то волшебным драгоценным напитком, и второй глоток Ллойд сделать не посмел, лишь нежно приласкал и облизнул этот прохладный пульсирующий комочек. 

Похоже, прикосновения Ллойда к своей душе Джексону действительно нравились; Ллойд ощущал ее возбуждение и волнение. Темный запредельный мир как никогда стал близок Ллойду, и не только душа Джексона сияла теперь перед ним, но и клубился какой-то еще, таинственный холодный мрак, в котором ощущал он нечто живое и невероятно далекое и великое. 

Ллойд задумчиво огляделся по сторонам. Он стоял на неком сером перекрестке, посыпанном бесцветной, безматериальной пылью; кругом были размытые тени городов и людей, разлетающиеся каплями в высь, в небытие, границ которого не было видно в густом, таком же сером тумане. Ллойд хотел шагнуть туда, вперед, в иной мир, но что-то остановило его. Время еще не пришло. Ллойд полетел назад, в неясный мрак, среди которого плавала душа Джексона и еще раз нежно проведя по ней пальцами, вернулся в настоящий мир. Там, похоже, не прошло и нескольких минут; Джексон все так же его обнимал. 

«Ого…» — вдруг удивился он, глядя на Ллойда.   
«Что такое?» — заволновался музыкант.   
«Твои глаза светятся… И руки…» — Джексон взял ладонь Ллойда; сквозь почти прозрачную кожу юноши просвечивались темные прожилки, показавшиеся Ллойду похожими на тени тех призрачных демонических рук, что были у него в ином мире.

Художник поднес руку Ллойда к губам и горячо поцеловал. Музыкант покраснел и еще больше засмущался. Теперь, когда он утолил голод демона и перестал видеть перед собой завораживающие сияние Джексоновой души, он начал стесняться. 

«Ну, чего ты?» — тихо засмеялся художник, осторожно взяв Ллойда за его пылающие щеки. Сейчас Ллойд был просто Ллойд, со всеми его страхами и комплексами, а не голодный демон. Он виновато посмотрел на Джексона уже потухшими и ставшими обычными глазами. 

«Кажется, ты утолил свое желание? Услуга за услугу, а?» — Джексон коварно улыбнулся. 

Ллойд покорно опустил взгляд. «Хорошо…» — пробормотал он. 

В отличие от Джексона, Ллойд боялся того, что кто-то узнает о том, что он делал, боялся родителей и знакомых… Но ничего, что происходило в стенах тихой чердачной мастерской не покидало ее пределов, если того не хотел Джексон. Здесь Ллойд мог быть самим собой, во всех смыслах и проявлениях. Для них обоих это было идеальным компромиссом и способом утоления желаний; почти как в их воображении, но не причиняя никому, в том числе друг другу, вреда. 

«Должно быть, эгоистично и омерзительно быть таким, как я.» — думал Ллойд. — «Меня привлекает и интересует мир, пугающий и отталкивающий других, мне хорошо и спокойно с другим юношей, а не девушкой, я причинял вред людям лишь ради того, что бы утолить свой голод. Имею ли я вообще право жить? Быть тем, кем я являюсь? Для чего нужны этому миры психи, маньяки, убийцы и демоны? И почему один из них — я? Я мог бы быть как все, я мог бы заставить себя измениться, заставить себя жить нормальной, общепринятой жизнью, жизнью без своих запредельных фантазий и безумных желаний. А ради того, что бы избавиться от жажды душ, глотал бы по расписанию таблетки и считал это пороком и болезнью, чем это и является по сути… 

Но вот незадача, мне не хочется исправляться. Мне нравиться быть мной. Плохим, мерзким отбросом общества. Ради чего отказываться мне от собственного удовольствия? Ради счастья, спокойствия и нормальной жизни других людей? Да чем хоть кто-то из них заслужил это? С чего я должен хоть что-то делать ради них? Все равно однажды мы все умрем, раньше, позже, что изменит это для них, впустую растрачивающих драгоценные секунды? Разве все они так же не живут ради собственного счастья и счастья кучки похожих, называемых „своими“, „родными“, „близкими“? 

Но у них хватает наглости навязывать свои взгляды, свое мнение и свои желания другим. Ведь они не пытаются сделать мир лучше или помочь ближним. Они лишь хотят, что бы все в этом мире стало по их желанию, было по их прихоти и придуманным им правилам. Но у иных людей будут иные правила, законы и традиции. И ради них одни пойдут убивать других. Но при этом они, в отличии от меня, „порядочные граждане“, они моралисты, борющиеся за справедливость и праведность, что бы в итоге за все совершенное при жизни попасть в Рай. А что если этого Рая нет? Как нет и Бога. Что если за скучную, праведную и строгую жизнь ты получишь такой же вечный, пустой, холодный мрак, ничем не отличаемый от мрака последнего грешника и психопата? В будущем может ничего и не быть, а сейчас, прямо здесь, оно есть, оно тут, оно рядом… Зачем же мучить себя и отказываться? Это ничего не изменит, ни для меня, ни для кого другого, даже если кто-то что-то и узнает…»

Растянутое в сознании Ллойда время вновь сжалось в одну материальную точку настоящего момента. Джексон ласкал его своими теплыми руками, пахнущими красками и землей. Ему нравилось прикасаться долго и медленно, словно рисуя портрет, выводя замысловатые узоры кистью, создавая нечто прекрасное… Ллойд изящно обнял его и запустил во взъерошенные волосы художника свои тонкие пальцы, слегка повторяя движения игры на скрипке. Ему было легко, приятно и понятно; как музыка Ллойда превращалась в картины Джексона, как картины перетекали в мелодии, так они сейчас были едины и близки с друг другом.


	3. 3

На следующее утро, Ллойд, взяв в руки скрипку, заиграл нечто светлое и легкое. Смычок сам просился петь и музыка уносилась куда-то в высь, звеня и искрясь. Она была все так же мрачна и печальна, но теперь в эту тьму вплелись хрустальные, искрящиеся бусинки любви. Подвластный своим чувствам, Ллойд не мог остановить их, не мог не играть того, что выплескивалось из его души. А была ли у него эта душа? Разве может быть она у демона? Но как тонко и мучительно переживал он все происходящее! Он никогда бы не назвал себя бездушным… 

«Это еще более прекрасно, чем обычно». — сонно сообщил Джексон, подходя к музыканту. 

«Меня будут искать. И наверняка накажут. А может решат, что я еще кого-то убил…» — вдруг резко перестав играть, печально сообщил Ллойд. 

Джексон растерянно заморгал и сел рядом, обняв юношу за плечи. 

«Это не важно». — сказал он. — «Разве и раньше ты не пропадал… Поругают чуть-чуть да и все. Откуда узнать им, что ты — тот демон? К тому же, ведь теперь тебе не обязательно убивать?»

Ллойд медленно повернулся к Джексону и глаза его вновь сверкнули демоническим огнем. 

«Вероятно, я вполне смогу утолять голод лишь тобой… Но этот мрак так манит за собой. Там есть другие. Смерть всегда была для меня чем-то необъяснимым, но от этого лишь еще более притягательным. Вряд ли я сам могу умереть; когда жизнь моя подойдет к концу, я окунусь в ту тьму, что увидел… А потом, вероятно, возрожусь вновь… Быть может даже увижу там, что происходит и с обычными людьми. Все смертно. Смерть естественна. Она не страшна. В отличии от жизни, в которой может произойти все, что угодно. Не думаю, что даже если есть Ад и я туда попаду, там может быть что-то хуже чем все пережитое мной здесь. Да и родители мои знают о том, кто я… Наверняка начнут подозревать». — сказал он.

Джексон задумался. «Но зачем тебе убивать людей, если ты не будешь голоден?»-спросил он. 

Ллойд казался разозленным. Он отпихнул от себя художника. Глаза его по-прежнему демонически горели. Полученная потусторонняя сила и власть кружили голову еще сильнее, чем прежде неутоленный голод. 

«А зачем им жить? Меня просто тошнит от этих посредственных, тупых, зацикленных на себе людишках. Все о чем они думают, это поесть, поспать, ну еще можно денег заработать или семью завести. Словно какие-то неразумные животные. Потребители. Паразиты. Мир просто переполнен дурацкими вещами, вещами которые совершенно не нужны, но которые все хотят. Да еще и считают, что другие должны так же жить. Что я должен делать тоже, что они, ведь так правильно, так им хочется. Да нет ничего более низкого и омерзительного, чем такая жизнь! Если они не хотят по хорошему просто оставить меня в покое, это их проблемы. Теперь у меня есть сила! Могу делать все, что хочу. Разве тебя никогда не раздражало это? Не раздражали такие люди?» — воскликнул Ллойд.

«Да». — тихо согласился Джексон. — «Но ведь иначе нарушится равновесие. Если в мире буду только ученые и возвышенные люди, каким он будет?» 

Ллойд гневно пнул ногой кресло. 

«Идеальным! Наконец человечество перейдет на высшую ступень эволюции, в общество разума и сознания, возможно, и вовсе избавится от ненужных тел. Избавится от нелепых предрассудков, от глупых стереотипов и правил, тысячелетиями лишь мешающих и задерживающих наш мир в развитии! Если исчезнут все недостойные и недалекие, некому будет мешать гениям достичь чего-то высшего и вечного, по-настоящему важного!»

Джексон удивленно смотрел на Ллойда. Ему больше нечего было возразить, но он все-таки робко сказал — «Пожалуй так. Но ведь и глупые, в чем-то недалекие и не согласные с нами люди бывают хорошими…»

Ллойд схватил Джексона за воротник рубашки.

«Я вижу их души. Вижу их насквозь. Я знаю, кто какой на самом деле! Разве не мне решать, кто хороший и достойный?» — грозно воскликнул он.

Джексон опустил взгляд. «А какой я?» — тихо спросил он.

«Ты мой друг. Навсегда — единственный и последний.» — так же тихо ответил демон.

Весь его героический запал сразу потух. Художник смущенно покраснел.

Когда Ллойд вернулся домой, обычного, ожидаемого им скандала не произошло, лишь мать угрюмо и сердито проводила его взглядом, пока он, опустив голову, шел к своей комнате. Но в коридоре на него наткнулся отец.

«Где ты был?» — спросил он с напускным равнодушием. Ллойд перевел взгляд на газету в руках отца.

«Убивал незнакомых людишек на почве психического расстройства, когда видишь всех их как жутких монстров». — язвительно ответил Ллойд.

Отец спрял газету за спину и недовольно покашляв, собрался уже идти дальше, как выглянувшая из-за спины отца младшая сестра Ллойда воскликнула — «Да наверняка он спал со своим художником!»

Ллойд кинул в нее ненавидящий и испепеляющий взгляд. Девушка поспешила испуганно скрыться. Щеки Ллойда невольно начали краснеть и он, быстро отвернувшись, пошел в свою комнату.

Кто их знает, что они теперь все про него подумают? В отличии от Ллойда, к словам его сестры прислушивались, и невинная шутка девушки, учитывая его реакцию, могла перерасти в скандальные слухи. Ллойд услышал позади себя ее сдавленное хихиканье. Злость и негодование еще больше охватили юношу. Он хотел исчезнуть. Сбежать. Лишь бы больше не чувствовать упрекающий взгляд матери, не изворачиваться на допросах отца и не выслушивать его нравоучения, лишь бы больше не терпеть издевки сестры, которая даже не понимает, как важно для Ллойда то, над чем она смеется.

Музыкант заперся в своей комнате. Внизу послышались какие-то шорохи и разговоры. В дверь позвонили. 

«Полиция города. Откройте». — как удар грома прозвучал громкий голос.

Ллойд запаниковал и чуть не свалился с кровати. Он слышал, как отец что-то говорит полицейскому, но слов разобрать не мог. Спокойно, думал он, они ничего не знают… Если я сбегу или буду врать — то точно что-нибудь заподозрят… А если у них есть отпечатки? И они их со всеми подозреваемыми сравнивают? Сравнят с его и…»

Чьи-то шаги приближались к комнате. Парень глубоко вздохнул и отпер замок. Через пару секунд в дверь постучал отец, приказывая ему идти вниз.

В гостиной и правда сидела полиция. Мать и сестра были там же. Отец выглядел заинтересованным и пытался что-то растолковать полицейским, но те не слушали. Полицейские задали пару банальных вопросов Ллойду; отпечатки правда его тоже проверили, но, похоже, ничего подозрительного не нашли. Отец старательно пытался показаться компетентным и блистал познаниями из газет, и полиция, к счастью Ллойда, поскорее ушла, желая избавится от его докучливых рассуждений.

«Они ищут преступника. Конечно же, должны. Опрашивают всех в нашем городе, кто жил по близости с местами убийств…» — размышлял Ллойд, вернувшись к себе. — «Что вечность для меня? Я бессмертный мрак. Всю эту жизнь я могу питаться душой Джексона, более не убивая никого… А потом… Кто знает, быть может пройдет 50 лет, может 100, а я не умру. Тогда все уже забудут обо мне и этих преступлениях, умрут все, кто о них знал… И тогда...» — демон тихо рассмеялся. 

Но тут, что-то мучительно кольнуло его сердце при этих мыслях. Джексон… Он был не готов с ним расстаться. Он бы не пережил его смерть… Жить рядом и видеть, как тот стареет, слабеет и умирает… Как его душа покидает тело и растворяется в запредельном ином мире мрака и вытянутых теней… Мира, где не место демону. Сколько тысячелетий, бывших до нынешней жизни, Ллойд скитался по Земле человеческой совсем один? И вот теперь он нашел кого-то, кто так близок ему, так способен понять его…

Ллойд бы не пережил утраты. Он впился своими тонкими пальцами в собственную грудь; сердце мучительно быстро стучало, стало тяжело дышать и закружилась голова. Ллойд присел на краешек кровати. От демона сейчас в нем не было и следа; он был такой же, как раньше, до раскрытия своей сущности — слабый, чувствительный и ранимый юноша. 

Совершенно напуганный мыслью, что однажды наступит день, когда он больше не увидит своего художника, Ллойд решительно вскочил с кровати и побежал вниз, мимо удивленных родных. 

«Что-то подозрительного его полиция напугала» — пробормотала мать. — «Уж не натворил ли он чего…» 

Отец нахмурился и закурил трубку. 

«Художника предупреждать пошел. Или сплетни ему докладывать…» — беспечно махнула рукой сестра.

Ллойд добежал до квартиры Джексона и громко позвонил; он не отпускал кнопку звонка, пока разозленный художник не распахнул дверь.

«Ты чего трезвонишь?! Я…» — воскликнул Джексон, но Ллойд, не дав художнику договорить, кинулся ему на шею и стал целовать. Сразу смягчившийся и растерявшийся парень удивленно на него уставился. 

«В чем дело?» — пораженно спросил он Ллойда.

Ллойд опустил взгляд и пожал плечами. «Мне страшно.» — только и сказал он. Его и правда бросило в дрожь.

Джексон притянул Ллойда к себе и крепко обнял.

«Не бойся, я с тобой…» — пробормотал он, но от этого музыканту стало только еще хуже.

Он так ясно видел, что когда-то Джексона уже не будет… Джексон провел Ллойда в мастерскую и усадил в любимое кресло. Ллойд схватил Джексона за руку и, потянув к себе, снова стал целовать; он трогал руками его взъерошенные волосы и шершавые веснушчатые щеки, нервно проводил пальцами по подбородку и плечам, словно пытаясь запомнить, сохранить в памяти дорогой образ. И вечности рядом было бы мало ему, не то что человеческой жизни… Все его время, никогда никого другого у него не было, и не будет…

Ллойд вновь провалился в серый потусторонний мир, где сияла душа художника и подойдя к ней, он обнял ее и свернулся вокруг клубочком, полностью спрятав ее. Он не отпустит эту душу, она будет с ним, даже если вынужденно будет уйти тело… Душа Джексона начала вытягиваться и Ллойд увидел, что это больше был не маленький эфирный комочек, а сияющий силуэт, напоминающий самого Джексона; он свернулся в такой же клубочек рядом с Ллойдом, переплетаясь с ним.

Они были за гранью времен и судеб; были разными, но были одним; теперь они всегда будут неразлучны. Музыкант, успокоено вздохнув, вернулся в реальность, где настоящий Джексон так же обнимал его, устроившись рядом в кресле.

Ллойд ощущал тепло и покой; не было демона и человека, не было охотника и жертвы, света души и голодного мрака.

Было единство. Было взаимопонимание.

22.07.16


End file.
